Phantasy Star: Eternal Adventures Episode 5
by Charm Dragon
Summary: Not your average Phantasy Star story
1. The Test

Hello fans, friends, and the imaginative. My name is Charm Dragon this is my first attempt to write a fanfic based on my character and the different characters that I have encountered on PSO. I hope you all enjoy.  
  
Before I start I need to go over the legal garbage. As in saying that PSO and all its likeness is not mine, it belongs to SEGA. But the Story is mine. ALL MINE I TELL YOU.   
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1- The Test  
  
  
If he were born here he would think that this was an actual planet he was on. But being a refugee of the destroyed planet Coral, one of the many planets that were destroyed by unknown entities, He certainly doesn't feel comfortable calling it home. His name is Rune McCloud one of the survivors of a terrible mishap, and current resident of Pioneer 2 for two years. He just turned 17, and like any child that comes of age, he applies for his hunter's license. We see our hero at the counter of the Hunters Guild, going through the finalization process of becoming a Hunter.  
  
  
Secretary: Do you have any skills Mr. McCloud?  
Rune: I'm very good with bladed weapons.  
Secretary: Any battle experience?  
Rune: Some.  
Secretary: What about your ability to use techniques?  
Rune: Not as good as I want it to be. I do plan on getting better at what I can do.  
Secretary: Really now?  
Rune: Yep.  
Secretary: Ok. Well we will process this information and give you your starting equipment in just a few.  
Rune: I'll be here.  
  
Rune walks out into the lobby and takes a seat. His eyes wonder around until he looks outside the widow to see Ragol slowly approaching (they are about a day away from the planet.) As he looks out, he closes his eyes and dozes off. (Rune is 5'7, has dark brown hair that is short but spiky, and has a cut on his right cheek.)   
  
????: You think you can take my boy!  
Rune: ……  
????: You are foolish just like your father.  
Rune: growls  
????: Hmm so there is some fight in you after all.  
Rune: yells and charges   
????: Laughs maniacally Let's see what you got McCloud  
  
????: Mr. McCloud?  
????: Mr. McCloud?  
????: Mr. McCloud? Are you okay?  
  
Rune wakes up  
  
Secretary: You sweating horribly! Are you okay?  
Rune: breaths hard yeah I'm fine. I just dozed off. It's hot in here.  
Secretary: Is it? I'll have the temperature modified then.   
Rune: Thanks  
Secretary: It's no problem. Here you go.  
  
The secretary hands Rune a medium size case.  
  
Secretary: Take this to that room over there and try on everything.  
Rune: Okay   
  
Rune walks over to the doors. After a mechanical whir the doors open. The light in the room is dim.  
  
Rune: Humph how am I supposed to try this stuff on if I can't even see?   
  
He opens the case and takes out a suite and puts its on. The suit is way too baggy  
  
Rune: Damn. How am I supposed to do battle in something like this?  
  
????: Press the button on the palm of your right hand.  
Rune: Hunh! Who is that?  
????: Trust me.  
  
Rune pushes the button. And all the excess air comes out of the suit until the suit snuggly fits on.  
  
????: Ha. One size fits all.  
  
The lights come on.  
  
????: Hmm. You are a handsome little devil. You are almost as good-looking as me.  
  
You see Rune in a standard Black and Green Hunter's outfit (the one that has the white thing in the back.)  
He looks down in the case, now that there is suitable light, and sees a UN activated saber in the case. Rune grabs the handle and activates it. A green light comes out.  
  
Rune: thinking Damn, a basic saber.  
  
????: We ran out of barriers so you are going to have to find one on your own. Sorry. We did equip that suite with a frame though. Just in case you are unfortunate enough to get hit.  
  
Rune looks about the room and sees that he's in a holographic training room.  
  
Rune: I guess you guy couldn't take my word that I was good.   
????: No this is just a basic training procedure; to see what kind of missions we will be able to give you. But given you previous battle experience this should be cake for you.   
  
The room shifts and bends, as the training room has been activated. The floor, wall, and celing disappear.   
Rune closes his eyes, and waits. He then feels a breeze. He opens his eyes and sees that he is on an oasis, and that he is standing in the middle of the beach.  
  
Rune closes his eyes again and smiles as he opens his arms wide and lets the breeze go though him.  
  
????: I thought you would enjoy the scenery. Remember you are here for tests so don't dawdle for long.   
  
Hearing this Rune sighs and sets down his arms, and walks to the forestry part of the oasis. As he walks through the Forrest he hears a clicking sound. He immediately jumps back as a claw like trap comes up locking together and explodes.   
  
Rune: pretty tricky  
????: Great reflexes. Lets see how well you dodge these.  
  
Rune hears ping sounds as he continues through the forest. Traps appear, and explode as soon as they do. Rune dashes forward through the field of damage traps not getting touched by a single one as they explode. As he is running he sees a clearing and a cliff. Rune builds up speed. And then jumps across to the other side. (Which is about 15 feet across).   
  
Rune: gasps thinking that was a close one.  
????: Wow so you are already past human standards in speed and agility. That's good.  
Rune: smiles you want to see something real cool.  
  
Rune points to the ground. Ice builds up around the fingertips, and an ice look alike forms up next to him in the same pose.  
  
Rune: smiles I haven't gotten good at putting the details on the sculpture, but this is a start.  
????: Showoff   
Rune: aww that hurt my feelings.  
????: Ha If that's the case this should hurt more.  
  
A lizard the size of a human comes from under the ground and slashes Rune in his back.   
  
Rune: HEY NO FAIR  
????: Shouldn't have let your guard down.   
  
Rune rolls away activating his saber, avoiding the next swing the lizard made. And both he and the lizard charges at each other. *SLASH* they are past each other looking away. They both are in their after slash stance. The lizard looks back at Rune and sees that he is still in the same stance the lizard runs towards him. As soon as the lizard reaches Rune, the lizard splits in half from the side diagonally on up to the left shoulder. Rune stands up and deactivates his saber, attaching it back to his waist.  
  
????: Not Bad young one, not bad  
Rune: Well I wasn't going to let him beat me that's for sure.   
????: Fair enough.  
  
Rune continues through the rest of the forest until he sees a shrine that has a metallic object in the center, and at each corner of the shrine he sees four statues with giant swords.  
  
Rune: thinking, sighs and shakes head I can already see what's coming.  
  
Rune walks in the shine and grabs the metallic object.  
  
Rune: Is this the end of the test?  
????: Almost  
  
And right on cue. The statues activate and charges at Rune. Rune activates his saber and swings his right arm over his head. Fire comes out in a circle and hit's the statues. Rune does a flip over one, lands behind the statues back and stabs his saber through it. The statue falls down. Rune does a spin slash and catches the other, splitting it in half. He then jumps on the back of another statue and holds on for dear life. The last statue sees this and swings at Rune, who nimbly jumps off just as soon as the head explodes from the punch of the last statue.   
  
Rune looks at the last statue, the statue looks at him. The statue raises his fist to punch Rune, who just stands there. The statue is in punching range of Rune; Rune lifts up his left arm and tries to activate the switch to turn on the barrier. No luck.  
  
Rune: Crap I forgot they didn't equip me with…  
  
Rune couldn't finish his thought as he was sent flying through the air by the punch, which sent him through couple of trees before he fell to the ground.   
  
Rune: gasps for air then laughs weakly heh you need to do better than that.  
  
As soon as he got his bearings he was surprised to see that the statue was already KO'ed by the trees that Rune was sent through.  
  
Rune: I must be lucky.   
????: You are.   
  
The forest disappears and the holo room goes back to normal. Rune looks up at the door and sees a short stocky figure with white curly hair walk through.   
  
????: You passed with flying colors. Some would have failed at the cliff part.  
Rune: who are you?  
????: My name is Kent. Pleasure to meet you Rune. Sticks out hand  
Rune: shakes hand thank you. What was that test for? Is this something new that the guild is doing now?  
Kent: No I only give that test to people that I'm interested in.  
Rune: Interested for what?  
Kent: smiles A small task force that I will be sending out soon.  
Rune: Hunh?  
Kent: how do you like your mag?  
Rune: I don't have one yet.  
Kent: yes you do.   
  
He points to the sphere that Rune had colleted.  
  
Kent: Hit the switch.  
  
Rune pushes the button on the sphere. The sphere lights up and dances around Rune then it forms in to a Kabanda type.   
  
Kabanda: Hi Rune (a feminine voice) (yes mags talk in my story)   
Rune: hi. I guess you are my new partner.  
Kabanda: Yep we will be tied together for destiny as she is spinning around him  
Kent: well Rune gets some rest. You will need it for the adventure to come.  
Rune: sure thing.  
  
Rune walks out of the hunter's guild, to the residential area of Pioneer 2. He gets to his room (which is shaped like an apartment) and goes to sleep.  
  
Well that's my first chapter. I hope you guys like it. Send me a response back. And thanks for reading. 


	2. The Breifing

Welcome back readers. The first chapter was the test chapter to see how all of you liked it. And I didn't get as many responses as I hoped. Oh well I'll just keep typing away. Mount Everest wasn't climbed in one day you know.  
  
The Phantasy Star universe does not belong to me at all it belongs to Sega. But the story and the characters are mine to keep.  
  
Phantasy Star: Eternal Adventures Episode-5 Chapter 2- The Briefing  
  
TV: We like to interrupt your regularly scheduled programming to bring you this urgent special report.  
  
It's around 5:30 am. We find our hero sitting on the couch in his domicile with nothing on but a pair of boxers on eating a bowl of cereal. His Mag, Kabanda is sitting next to him.  
  
Rune: Man! What could be more important than morning cartoons? Kabanda: Shush! Newscaster: We have some terrible news to report to you at this hour. The newscaster flips through some papers Around 5:13 am this morning Pioneer 2 has lost communications with the central dome on Ragol.  
  
Rune and Kabanda: What!  
  
Newscaster: We are not sure what the problem is except that there was also an explosion near the central dome and that happened at the same time we lost our communication with the principal of the pioneer 1 project. Newscaster shakes his head this is very sad, sad news to report. We will keep you updated as we get a hold of more information. We will now return you to you regularly scheduled programming.  
  
TV: Galactic News "bringing the news to you".  
  
Rune. Kabanda: What a drag. All of those people. Rune: Yeah and most of the army was down there. I wonder if the hunters will get more action now. Kabanda: Maybe. But shouldn't you wait for the other report from the news? Rune: smiles Kabanda. The only report that gonna be reported is that there is no other report. The government will get wind of what the media is capable of and force them to report that all is well, so the public can keep from revolting. Kabanda: How do you know all of this? Rune: smile fades Because my family had to do that once. And it cost us everything even our planet. Kabanda: Oh. I'm sorry to hear that Rune: Heh. It's in the past now, and there is nothing I can do about it. I only have the future to look forward too. Kabanda: Yeah! And we will go through it together. Rune: smiles again Yep. Hmmm I wonder what else is on the tube. Kabanda: Shouldn't you get ready for the day? Rune: Why? I don't have anything else on my agenda for the day.  
  
Then the phone rings.  
  
Rune: growls I know who this is. Picks up phone hi Clark. Clark: Good morning sunshine. You don't sound so happy to hear me. Rune: Because I'm busy right now. Clark: Really. Well I have a little something for you to do today. What time do you think you could meet me down at the guild? Rune: umm 10:00 Clark: Make that 7:00. Okay I'll see you then. Hangs up  
  
Rune: sighs and hangs up Just when I was about to sleep all day.  
  
Rune goes into the shower.  
  
Kabanda is still sitting on the couch watching TV. Wondering why humans get so amazed at what the TV provides.  
  
TV: (this is a commercial) Wife ignoring you, Kids don't follow your orders, don't dread, and get the Booma Bobble heads. When you put them in your transport it listens. Look at it as it agrees and go with the pointless conversation your having. Shows some guy talking to his Booma Bobble head. And it's cheap; you get it for only 99,99,99.  
  
Kabanda: What the f  
  
The scene switches to Rune who is drying himself off. After freshening up, he sits on his bed in deep thought. Then he kneels down to the under part of his bed and takes out a case that has gold markings on the side and the top. He opens the case.  
  
Rune: Thinking I wonder if I should take this with me?  
  
We see a handle of a Double Bladed saber. The handle has a unique design. The plate of the handle is sliver while the grips of the handle are cushioned and it has a burgundy color to it. The tip of the handle where the blade comes out has a gold rim lining around it. It looks from the design of the handle that the creator of it wanted comfort in the handling of his weapons while giving it a sharp look. Rune closes his eyes and starts to daydream  
  
?: This is your fathers weapon, Rune: Wow.  
  
We see a young boy and a middle aged man. The boy has stars in his eyes as he is holding such an elegant weapon. The middle-aged man is smiling.  
  
Rune: Wow it's so light and comfortable to hold. ?: He never showed it to you before? Rune: It was always at his waist. But because mom doesn't like me playing with dangerous things like this, Dad never let me play with the weapons he had. Moms even thew a fit when he issued me my Knight training gear. ?: smiles Rune: Do you now what happened to my dad? ?: I do.  
  
Kabanda: Rune hurry up I want kicks some ass today.  
  
Rune snaps out of his daze and closes the case and puts it back under his bed.  
  
Rune: Coming!!  
  
He puts his hunter uniform on. And goes out in to the living room.  
  
Rune: Are you ready? Kabanda: Yep. Rune: Let's go.  
  
Rune and Kabanda make their way out of the residential area and into the city district where everything is located. As they make their way through the crowd a hooded figure rudely bumps in to Rune. Rune turns around to see who the culprit was. The person was obviously looking back too, because as rune turned around he saw the person quickly turn back. The only clear description that Rune could pick up though was that the person had blond hair which some of it was showing from under the hood.  
  
Rune. Kabanda: how rude Rune: hmm  
  
They continue on and finally make it to the entrance of the guild.  
  
Rune: I wonder if Kent is gonna have me go down on Ragol Kabanda: That would be the most logical mission for you to be assigned  
  
They enter the doors.  
  
Secretary: Oh Mr. McCloud Rune: hmm? Secretary: Mr. Clark told me to re direct you to his personal office in sector 01 Rune: Sector 1! You mean where all the super rich, snobby upper class lives. Secretary: laughs I'm afraid so. Let me mark the directions on you P.D.A. for you Rune: out loud thanks. Thinking what the hell could he want with me there? Secretary: Okay. Here you go just follow the directions and you should be there in no time. Rune: Thank you.  
  
Rune and Kabanda make their way to the upper sections by way of an elevator.  
  
*Authors Note For those of you who have never played the game. Pioneer 2 is a world ship. Meaning it's pretty huge. And since the game never really let's you explore the different parts of the ship. I have taken the liberty of expanding it using what I think that the ship is capable of becoming. I have also expanded the universe of this game too. So there will be lots of suprise's to keep you reading (I hope).  
  
As the elevator rises closer to the upper levels. Music started playing.  
  
Rune: Humph. What! The government doesn't think that we want music in our sections too. Even though this music sucks.  
  
Moments later the elevator stops and the doors open. Rune and Kabanda step out and take their time to absorb their surroundings. The streets are very clean, so clean that you could drop a piece of candy on the ground and it would have no infections on it. Yeah.  
  
The lights shine bright and illuminate the city/residential area of the upper level 1. There are separate houses instead of cramp apartments that the rest of pioneer 2 is forced to live in. Grassy parks and gardens give the area its more comfortable feel. It's everything better than the place that Rune and Kabanda live. Except for one small problem. Rune and Kabanda starts coughing.  
  
Kabanda: My vent sensors are going nuts. What is this awful smell? Rune: coughing clean air. We'll get used to it. Kabanda: I hope so. Rune: still coughing the map points to the city area. Let's go.  
  
*Authors note For this part use you space age imagination.  
  
They make there way to the highly populated city area and shockingly enough. That area is also clean as a baby ass. The citizens are dressed in robes and elegant clothing, than the people in the lower sections. This made Rune feel totally out of place as he walked down the streets. It was very rare for a hunter to have to come up to the upper sections to do anything.  
  
They make their way to the marked building that was pointed out on the map. And finally reach their destination and enter the building.  
  
Rune looks around in the huge lobby that he in. Looking straight ahead, he sees a holographic globe floating above a fountain that is in front of two curved stairwells on the side of it. On to of the stairwell there are three sets of lifts, which leads to the upper areas of the building. To his left he sees a reception nest desk. And to his right he sees a waiting area. He's just about to go to the reception desk, until they were stopped by a female android. The android looked more human than an actual robot. But you can still tell that it was an android, because it had no pupil in its eyes.  
  
Molly: taking a bow Greetings and salutations Mr. McCloud. My master has requested that I meet you at the entrance to take you up to his office. This way please.  
  
They enter a lift. Molly hits the floor 12 button and the lift rises.  
  
Rune: looking at Molly's features Wow are you his personal assistant? Molly: Yes I am. Rune: You really don't look like an android. Molly: My master has upgraded my look. Rune: Wow the old man has connections too. Molly: smiles you will see sir.  
  
The lift stops at the destination. Molly takes out a keycard and sticks it into a card slot on the lift panels. Six more buttons appear and the lift continues to rise.  
  
Molly: We are now entering the executive levels Rune: Hmm.  
  
They reach the very top. The door opens to reveal a long straight hallway leading to the only door in there.  
  
Molly: This way please.  
  
The trio walks down the long hallway until they reach the end where the door is. The door opens and it reveals a non-lit room with pictures and certificates posted on the walls. And straight ahead they see a big office desk with a chair in the front and in the back of it. The chair behind it was turned around so the person sitting in it could look out of the windows.  
  
Molly: Mr.Kunaji. Our guest is here.  
  
Then the chair turns around and we see Clark with a wineglass in his hand  
  
Clark: Ah Rune McCloud nice to see you. Looks at his watch and your on time too, I like a punctual man. Motions for Rune to take a seat Rune: What is this? Clark: taking a sip hmm. What is what. Rune: This place. Theirs no way the guild pays you enough to own this place. Clark: laughs I never said I worked for the guild. As a matter a fact I supply all of the machinery that they use. Rune: Wha.  
  
Clark: Molly wills you explain to our confused friend what we are. Molly: This is Clark Enterprises. Leading supplier and developer of the most of the galaxy weapons and computer systems used in most households, government agencies, and the hunter's guild. We are also the creators of mags and mag cells. We employ some of the best scientific minds in the known universe Rune:. Clark: That holo test that you were sent through was one of the products that the guild has invested in. We were fine-tuning it when you came in. Rune: So what. What does any of this have to do with me. Clark: smiles you were tested for a reason. I am in need of your skills. If we help each other both of us will benefit from this. More you than me. Rune: smiles, scoffs and starts to back away to the exit Look I got a job to do. Clark: What. What do you have to do? Go around and cause trouble?  
  
Rune stops.  
  
Clark: I know all about you Rune. All of your past. All of your adventures. and all of your failures. Gets up out of his chair and stands by the window Molly. Could you do me the honors?  
  
Molly: Rune McCloud. The last prince of the planet Coral, which was destroyed by seismic problems in the planets, core. He is also one of the last known survivors of the Kai Knight council, Protectors of the galaxy. His mother Satory died on the planet. Rune: Please.. Molly: Anari his father who was the chosen one to protect the seal of chaos. Disappears while on a mission. Rune: Stop it. Molly: Quinn his younger sister died on Edina while. Rune: STOP IT! Molly:. Rune: Why do you want me so badly? Clark: Because there's someone that I believe that you are looking for. And I can help you find him. But I need information first. And in order to do that I would need to have my own personal infiltration team to handle the matters. I chose you, not because of your skill. But because of your determination your courage and your ability to bounce back from any situation. Traits that I believe that you inherited from your father. We help each other out. And in the long run we will both benefit form this partnership. Rune: So what do you want me to do? Clark: smiles I want you to think about this first, before we plan anything, I'm going to have you do some life threatening things and I want to be sure that you want to do this. Rune: I do. I. I don't have anything to live for anymore. Clark: puts arm on Rune's shoulder yes you do. You just haven't found it yet. In time you will.  
  
Clark leads Rune to the center of the room. Clark brings out a remote device and presses the button. The button activates a picture, which move up, uncloaking a huge wall television. Map readouts and diagrams show on the screen.  
  
Clark: I'm sure you heard of the Dajura Bane army right? Rune: The DB army, who hasn't. Clark: Yes the army for hire. They will fight for any one that has the highest bid. Lately they have been building up some illegal supplies form an unknown supplier. This could be the same supplier that could have bought this army. Rune: Some one bought the DB army! Clark: Yes. I believe that these people want to start a war somehow. I want to stop it before it starts if that is the case. Rune: turns head to Clark and scoffs I thought war was good for your business. Clark: Yeah. But I'm not vain. I don't like causing unnecessary trouble unless I start it. Smiles Rune: shakes head Clark: You have two mission objectives. The first is to infiltrate their base, find out information about their buyer and the weapons that they have. Rune: I don't know. Most of their information is going to be on their computers. I can hack, but I'm not that good. Clark: Which brings us to the second objective. He pushes another button, This time a female appears on the screen. This is one of my prized scientists. I sent her their a few days ago to get me the same information. Needles to say she got captured, but I never leave a hard worker to death, so you are to also rescue her. She can get the information out of the system. I need you to be there to protect her while doing so, to make sure she won't be captured again. Are you clear on your objectives McCloud? Rune: Crystal Clark: And one more thing. Walks in a slow circle around Rune. Are you comfortable in that body suit? Rune: It's tight fitting but it doesn't constrict my fighting. Why? Clark: Since you work for me you don't have to dress up in your hunter gear if you don't want to. Rune: Phew! Thanks. This thing was sweating my balls off. Wow. I thought you were going to send me down to Ragol or something like that. Clark: Nah. The guild already assigned plenty of hunters to that task. What I have you doing is sort of related to that explosion. Rune: How so? Clark: You more than I do about the seven seals. Some one is trying to break them. Rune: hmm. Clark: How are you doing Kabanda. Kabanda: Grate Clark: Rune. Do you know exactly what mags are for? Rune: As support in battle, a hunter's 3rd eye, some has been known to take in their master's pain and transfer it into energy. Clark: Very good. We originally planned to have them as personal assistants to their hunters in a more humanoid form. But due to lack of time and more demand. We sent out the mags as you see today. We offered to do upgrades on the mags that were already out. But most hunters were fine with what they got. So we have an incomplete success. Are you interested in upgrading your mag? Rune: That's up to her. Are you up for that? Kabanda: excitedly If I can do my best job at my full potential then I'll do it! Clark: Molly wills you take our guest down to the lab so she can get upgraded? Molly: Of course master.  
  
Molly walks away with Kabanda in tow.  
  
Clark: You won't really need any special equipment for this mission. Just you're quick judgement, and ability. Rune: How long will it take Kabanda to be processed? Clark: A day or two. But you don't need a mag for your adventures though. You are of a special breed of humans Rune, Because you are a descendent of the Kai Knights. Rune: Thank you. That's the nicest thing someone said to me in a while. Clark: Anything for a friend. Digs into his pocket here take this card. This will give you access to our most restricted parts of the building. You will need a transport to get you to Alga where their base is. Travel all the way to the bottom floor with this card. And pick a vehicle of your choice. Rune: takes card thank you. Clark: oh and Rune. Rune:? Clark: Good luck.  
  
  
  
Well there's the second chapter. School and work were taking up my time, plus the frequent attacks of writer's block because of all the ideas that I wanted to get to. I changed some of the stuff at the last minute like Kent is now known as Clark. But you guys shouldn't worry about that. More to come in the next chapter. It's going to be very action packed. 


End file.
